


[Podfic] Long Live Living (If Living Can Be Called This)

by nickelsissocool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final summer before university, and Sirius has a sneaking suspicion he's missing something. A summer of pillow-forts, drinking & numerous re-watches of Dirty Dancing ensues. Non-magical AU set in Warwick Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Long Live Living (If Living Can Be Called This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliburned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliburned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Live Living (If Living Can Be This)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315289) by [excaliburned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliburned/pseuds/excaliburned). 



**Cover artist:** nickelsissocool

 **Length:** 6:23:56

**Downloads: **  
****Audiobook[here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Long%20Live%20Living%20\(If%20Living%20Can%20Be%20Called%20This\).m4b)  
MP3 [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Long%20Live%20Living%20\(If%20Living%20Can%20Be%20Called%20This\).mp3)  
Soundtrack (featuring songs from the story  & and an album cover!) [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Long%20Live%20Living%20\(If%20Living%20Can%20be%20Called%20This\)%20-%20Soundtrack.zip)  


Let me know if the download links have any issues!


End file.
